Bosses
Bosses are enemies that generally have lots of health, deal more damage, and follow attack "phases" rather than walking towards the player and attacking. In order to enter a boss's arena, players must find a Boss Fight portal. Upon entering the transparent circle, a countdown from 10 will appear, and up to 5 players will be transported to the boss's arena. If more than 5 players step on the circle, only the first 5 who entered will be transported. In order to get a drop from a boss, you must deal at least 15% of the damage. There are currently 3 bosses in Orthoxia. Bandit Leader The Bandit Leader can be found in the Bandit Camp in the Yaron Forest. Attacks The Bandit Leader has 2 attack phases, which he alternates between. Run and Stab The Bandit Leader chases you around and melees you, dealing 15 damage per hit. He is faster than you, so avoiding damage here is near impossible - although he only does 15 damage, it stacks up, so stock up on either health potions or a healing mage. Spooky Spin The Bandit Leader disappears and reappears as a smog in the center of the arena. He throws 2 spiral bursts of long, dark swords dealing 15 damage each, then releases a single circular area of smog. Standing in this area deals damage over time, and remains for some of the next phase. Drops & Stats * Health : 3000 * Gold : 25 * Items : Uncommon (Updated), 99% Rare, 1% Epic * Confirmed Drops : White Mage Cloak, Steel Cutlass, Black Leather Armor, Green Mage Robe, Shadowstrike Rune, Life Burst Rune, Crimson Greatsword, Cobalt Dagger, Steel Shield, Steel Armor, Brute's Shield , Cyber Shield Tar'vol (Fire) Tar'vol, commonly known as Fire by the community, can be found in the Tyrul Forest. The Boss Fight Portal is in one of the corners of the forest. His arena is simply a large square room, with a light grey/dark grey square design. A large orange cube above Tar'vol indicates whether he is on an attacking phase or not. When the cube is on fire, he is going to/is attacking. Tar'vol will target the player that he identifies as the biggest threat, usually the person doing the most damage. Attacks Tar'vol has 4 attack phases, 3 of which he will do after his beginning phase. Fire Shots When the player first enters the arena, this will be his first attack phase. Tar'vol will shoot 10 large fire shots towards the player, and then shoot 5 shots in a star pattern. All of these shots deal 100 damage each. Spin Burst Tar'vol will shoot a large spiral burst of rectangular fire shots around him 3 times. Each shot deals 100 damage. Fire Fallout A very short phase, Tar'vol simply summons 5-8 large fire circles around the arena. Stepping inside of the fire circle deals damage quickly over time. These zones remain until after the next phase. Fire Shots Mk. II Tar'vol lights the player on fire, dealing damage over time for 3-6 seconds, and then proceeds to do the same as the Fire Shots phase. This phase is very dangerous - although surviving being caught on fire is easy, if you get hit by one of the fire shots whilst on fire, you're health will be dangerously low, making it so the fire may snuff you out over time before you can get the chance to heal. Drops & Stats * Health : 7,500 * Gold : 50 * Items : 75% Rare, 25% Epic * Confirmed Drops : Life Burst Rune, Orc Bow, Cobalt Dagger, Cyber Shield, Crimson Greatsword, Life Force Bow, Obsidian Scale Bow. Valora (Water) Valora, commonly known as Water by the community, can be found in Vryl. The Boss Fight Portal is on a floating island. To get there, the player must find a blue cube in one of the corners of Vryl. Pressing 'E' on it will transport the player onto the floating island where the Boss Fight Portal lies. Her arena consists of a large central platform covered in water, which she remains on the entire fight, and two rows of smaller platforms: an outer one consisting of 16 platforms, and an inner one of 4 platforms. During her attack phases, the inner 5 platforms become shrouded in blue particles, and stepping on these will instantly kill the player. Below the platforms is water, which falling into will instantly kill the player. Attacks Valora has 4 attack phases, which she does at random. After an attack phase, the particles from the inner 5 platforms will disappear, allowing melee players and short-ranged players to attack safely. Water Spinner A large blue transparent wall will stretch across the arena, and start spinning, starting counter-clockwise. It may change direction at a moment's notice, and spins faster than the player. If touched, it will instantly kill the player. This is known as the most dangerous phase, due to it's unpredictability and speed. This attack is client-side, meaning everyone sees their own version of the spinner. Bullet Hell Valora will spray large water balls in every direction for about a second. Each ball will deal 100 damage, meaning just 2 balls will kill anyone who's armor gives less health than 101. Though usually an easy and quick phase, bad luck can kill a player who is not careful. Disappearing Platforms Some of the platforms from the outer row will turn transparent for a second, and then disappear. If the player doesn't jump to an adjacent opaque platform, they will fall into the water and instantly die. This phase is referred to as one of the easiest - just remain quick on your feet. Water Chaser Valora will shoot out a single water ball which will chase the player around the arena. Touching the ball instantly kills the player. Simply hop around the outer platforms until the chaser ball disappears. Drops & Stats * Health : 7500 * Gold : 50 * Items : 50% Rare, 50% Epic * Confirmed Drops : Molten Mage Armor, Dagger of the Sea, Steel Cutlass, Dominator Armor, Cyber Sword, Cyber Shield, Crystal Windwalker, Potion of Life, Potion of Accuracy, Potion of Intellect, Orc Bow, Steel Armor